


Politiquement incorrect

by Lola_Standall



Series: Jessica Newman [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Horny Teenagers, Police, Police Uniforms, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_Standall/pseuds/Lola_Standall
Summary: Jessica, une jeune adolescente un peu rebelle, se retrouve en prison après avoir été une sale gamine pendant une manif'. Elle se retrouve en cellule avec son beau-père policier.
Series: Jessica Newman [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986823
Kudos: 2





	Politiquement incorrect

_Jess est une jeune adolescente pleine d'ambitions et de convictions, avec de longs cheveux bleu et rose, et une grande gueule. Ce récit suit une de ses aventures d'adolescente._

A 17 ans bientôt 18, Jessica rêve d'une société plus égalitaire. Moins patriarcale, basée sur l'égalité et l'équité. Elle ne fait pas la différence entre les deux en fait. Elle a un petit ami, le fils d'un flic. Il a son âge et il la traite salement au lit. Elle aime ça, la petite ado', quand il la prend avec une passion renouvelée par quelques insultes salaces. Il est encore un peu débutant sur certains points, mais quand elle dort chez lui, elle prend toujours cher. Et ça, ça lui plait. Elle ne sait pas trop pourquoi, mais ça lui plaît. 

Le père flic de son petit-ami l'a même fait remarquer un jour au déjeuner. C'est un père célibataire. Un peu beauf, mais pas méchant apparemment. Il l'a toujours super bien reçu, laissé dormir chez lui, utiliser sa douche... Et un jour, un matin plus précisément, alors qu'elle arrive dans un bâillement épuisé, il a lâché un malaisant _"Bah alors c'est les coups de butoir de mon fils qui te fatiguent minette ?"_. Jess l'a regardé avec de grands yeux perturbés, et il ne l'a plus jamais refait. 

Jess est une mauvaise lycéenne, une étudiante bancale, passionnée par les grèves et les mouvements sociaux. Elle se croit communiste parce qu'elle a lu deux pages de Marx, elle se pense rebelle parce qu'elle bloque le lycée avec des poubelles et féministe parce qu'elle crie _"Ni pute ni soumise !"_ en manif'. Avec ses cheveux bicolores elle est le stéréotype de la feminazi. Elle trouve ça cool. Jessica n'a jamais eu beaucoup de modèle, une famille un peu inutile, inexistante. Elle s'est elvée seule, et elle trouve que c'est déjà bien !

Et puis elle pense vraiment avoir des convictions. Elle pense vraiment que les femmes ne devraient pas se soumettre aux hommes, elle pense vraiment que la gente masculine est mauvaise et une sorte de peste malodorante. Jess, est facilement manipulable et ses idéaux le sont aussi. Elle devient une extrémiste anti-patriarcat sans même s'en apercevoir, totalement débilisée par une idéologie ambiante. Sure de ses droits, elle participe à une de ses manif' qui finissent mal. Elle aurait pu faire des recherches et pas participer à des manifestations où on insulte les policiers, où on met tout le genre masculin dans le même sac, mais non. Elle fait n'importe quoi, elle est rebelle après tout ! Elle est jeune. Et con.

Elle s'exhibe pour prouver que l'égalité doit exister (montrer ses seins est un grand pouvoir féminin qui assène les idées !), elle se fait rembarrer par la police. Mais Jess est peut-être encore plus con ou juste plus rebelle, révoltée... Le coup de poing à l'agent de police est remarqué, rendu par une bonne droite et... 

**" - En garde à vue ? Mais... Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait ?"**

Son "beau-père" heureusement travaille ce jour là. Ils l'ont foutu en cellule, les autres flics, hystérique comme un pou, criant au totalitarisme, à l'expression physique d'un patriarcat étouffant, à l'injustice. Il soupire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là la gamine ? Il l'aime bien cette ado'. Il trouve que son fils s'est trouvé une chouette nana. Elle est sympa, et qu'est-ce qu'elle est bonne. Bon sang. Un petit bout de femme, chétive mais bien en chair, rebelle mais bien soumise, bratty mais bien salope. Alors quand il lit ce qu'on lui reproche... Il ne peut s’empêcher d'éclater de rire. Bordel. Qu'elle pouvait être con aussi celle la. Ah bonne mais pas bien intelligente. Après tout, son fils lui demandait pas d'être très éclairée, tant qu'elle suçait.

**" - Roh j'y crois pas.  
\- Tu la connais Rob' ?  
\- Mais oui ! C'est la nana de mon fils. Il la tringle chez moi tous les deux jours.  
\- Parce qu'une peste pareille, méchante et agressive comme ça, ça a un mec ?  
\- Je peux te dire qu'avec mon gamin, elle fait pas la reine comme ça."**

Rob a bientot 45 ans. Il a de bons restes, qui rappellent la beauté un peu fragile de son fils. Son gamin a pris beaucoup de féminité. Lui est plus brut, des muscles pas vraiment travaillés mais plutôt présents par son passé de militaire avant d'entrer dans la police. Ce n'est pas vraiment un bel homme, mais il a un charme abrupt avec deux grands yeux bleus pales. Une barbe sombre, des cheveux sel et poivre. Souvent, il a vu la gamine se perdre dans ses yeux. Souvent, il s'est demandé ce qu'elle pouvait bien se dire en le fixant comme ça, alors qu'elle continuait de parler de choses et d'autres. Il grogne un peu. Elle l'a toujours un peu perturbé, avec sa jeunesse naïve, son corps encore légèrement enfantin.

 **" - Elle a tapé un flic tu sais. Un coup de poing !  
\- Sérieusement ? Bon bon bon. Je vais aller lui parler ok ? Vous me laissez gérer ?  
\- Hé quoi ! Tu veux qu'on oublie tout ?  
\- J'ai pas dit ça. Je dis _"laisse moi gérer"._  
\- Je vais appeler ses parents déjà.  
\- Na justement. Appelle pas. Ses parents sont vraiment pas cools. Puis, ça va. Ca peut se régler autrement !"** L'autre lève un sourcil curieux. Rob' est son supérieur. Mais surtout, Rob semble avoir une idée derrière la tête. Il soupire.  
**" - Soit, Rob'. Elle est en cellule.  
\- Vous lui avez fait une fouille ?  
\- Quoi ? Na.  
\- Mais c'est pas la loi ?  
\- Boarf c'est une gamine on a pas trouvé que...  
\- Laisse je vais m'en occuper. Ça aurait été un gars vous auriez !  
\- Mais ouais mais... C'pas un gars ?"** L'autre hausse les épaules. 

Rob' se lève dans un petit craquement d'os, s'étire. Il attrape sa matraque, le dossier de la gamine. Elle est en boule sur le petit banc froid de la cellule. Oh elle n'a pas l'air contente. Un petit air rebelle sur sa moue boudeuse la, des éclairs de rage dans ses petits yeux de garce. Rob tapote du bout de sa matraque sur la porte barrée d'une sorte de grillage. Cellules neuves s'il vous plait. Elle ne lève pas les yeux, ne réagit même pas, et se roule encore plus en boule.

**" - Bah alors Jess, on fait sa grande ? Son adulte pleine de convictions, mh ?"**

Elle reconnaît sa voix. Une voix posée, assez grave et un peu rauque. Elle a toujours bien aimé sa voix. Elle relève enfin la tête, dévoile son visage tuméfié par le coup qu'elle s'est pris, sa petite lèvre un peu enflée, le maquillage qui a coulé. Elle a pourtant toujours son air fier, de belle fille. 

**" - Oh Rob !  
\- Ouaip'. Beau-Papa Rob'.  
\- Je peux sortir ?  
\- Non ma puce ça se passe comme ça. Bien essayé cela dit !"**

Il entre dans la cellule. Oh elle est soulagée de le voir. C'est clair et visible. Il referme derrière lui. Bras croisé sur son torse, il parait pas bien plus grand qu'elle. Il ne l'est pas vraiment. Il est plus large. Plus présent. Il a cette prestance d'un homme qui a déjà vu beaucoup de choses, qui sait gérer toute situation. Un vrai homme, un vrai adulte... Jessica a toujours aimé ça chez lui. Son père n'est pas comme ça, son petit-ami non plus. Il n'y a que Rob' qui a ce caractère de père. Face à lui, elle fait un peu fragile, avec son œil au beurre noir. Sa petite moue boudeuse se renfrogne encore. Elle soupire, se laisse aller en arrière sur le banc, se déplie. Elle porte un pantalon super serré, comme un collant qui aurait mérité une jupe ou une robe. Un sweat-shirt bien court. Quand elle s'étire ainsi elle dévoile son ventre. Un piercing au nombril. 

**" - C'est nouveau ça ?  
\- Hm ?"**

La gamine relève les yeux vers lui, le regarde enfin.

Il l'a déjà vu nue. Oh, elle ne le sait pas vraiment, ou fait semblant de ne pas le savoir. Elle sait qu'il la regarde parfois quand elle sort de la douche, comme ça, discrètement, du coin de l’œil, comme si c'était pour surveiller qu'elle était encore une fille bien pour son fils. Une bonne nana. C'est pour ça qu'elle oublie de fermer la porte de la salle de bain, le plus souvent. Alors, il a déjà vu ce petit corps tout mince, et il sait que c'est nouveau, ce piercing au nombril. Elle porte une boule rose vif, un peu néon. C'est vulgaire et adolescent. Il n'aime pas Rob, ça fait mauvais genre. Elle rougit un peu. Elle a un sourire pourtant quand elle le fixe. Elle pourrait presqu'être en train de le narguer, en réalité. 

**" - Tu juges Rob' ?  
\- Na. T'as fait ça quand ?  
\- Y'a genre deux semaines."** Ah oui c'est vrai que ça fait plusieurs fois qu'il la rate, quand elle prend ses douches. C'est pas si récent. Il bosse tard ces temps ci. Il hoche la tète. Dans un regard anxieux, il prend son air paternel.  
**" - T'as pas eu trop mal ?  
\- Ça va !  
\- Ça te va pas bien, par contre."** Elle a un petit hoquet de surprise. Mon dieu, quelle drama queen cette gamine. Ce regard éhonté qu'elle lui envoie ! **"Me regarde pas comme ça de ton air choqué. Ça fait vulgairement gamine.  
\- J'aime bien moi.  
\- Si t'avais voulu faire grande t'aurais dû te percer les tétons. C'est vraiment là qu'on voit que t'es une enfant."** Elle fait doucement gonfler une bulle avec le chewing gum qu'elle a en bouche depuis le début de la conversation. La bulle explose entre ses lèvres, elle récupère le chewing gum avec sa langue, la bouche ouverte, jouant avec pour l'enrouler autour de sa langue, la bave un peu brillante dans sa bouche. Elle le fixe. **"T'essaies de faire ta grande hein, avoue.  
\- Je suis une grande. Je vois pas en quoi les tétons ça fairait plus grande.  
\- C'est les ado qui font le ventre. Les adultes font les tétons. Et les adultes ne font pas de manifs débiles où elles tapent des flics. Tu n'es qu'une gamine  
\- Non ! Si ! Je veux dire ! Je suis pas une gamine et si les adultes font les té-.. Le ventre ! Tu m'embrouilles"**

Elle fronce les sourcils alors qu'il soupire longuement. Son petit jeu avec sa langue l'insupporte. Non c'est pas vraiment ca... Ça lui plait et c'est insupportable qu'elle lui plaise. Ce n'est pas normal qu'elle puisse avoir raison quand elle joue à la sale enfant impertinente. Sa petite langue, il ne peut que l'imaginer qui glisse sur sa matraque, là, puis sur ses chaussures pour qu'enfin, elle perde son petit air sûr d'elle. Il sent une petite montée de chaleur, qui vient brûler son bas ventre. Elle le chauffe, non ? Non. Il est totalement obsédé lui, c'est n'importe quoi. Elle a perdu ses yeux dans les siens, elle le défie, en faisant bien claquer sa langue à son palet quand la bulle explose, dévoilant sa salive de gamine, ses joues rouges, humides.. Il ferme les yeux. Il doit se calmer. Finalement, il décroise les bras.

 **" - Allez, debout miss.  
\- Mh ? Ça y est je peux partir ?  
\- Non. Mes collègues ont oublié de te fouiller. Je vais le faire. Je _dois_ le faire.  
\- Mais ? Je veux partir là. Je veux pas me faire fouiller !  
\- T'as tapé un policier, Jess. Tu vas pas partir comme ça. Ça va prendre du temps. Et on doit te fouiller.  
\- Il le méritait !  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Il nous a traité de sales putes.  
\- Je te crois pas. Je sais même pas ce que tu foutais là bas, crois moi, j'suis déçu.  
\- Parce qu'on veut plus du patriarcat ! Tu vois, t'es déçu et c'est sensé me faire quoi hein ? T'es pas mon père, et tu le serai, t'as pas à me juger !  
\- Franchement, arrête. T'es pathétique. Debout Jess."**

Elle le fixe. Elle ne veut pas, et puis ça l'énerve qu'il dise ça. Elle le déçoit, elle ?! Jessica finit par se mettre debout, dans un petit grognement et une insulte étouffée. Rob fronce les sourcils quand elle l'insulte. Il était vraiment temps qu'elle apprenne qu'écouter des conneries, ça fait pas du bien. Il lui relève les bras à la perpendiculaire de son corps. Elle lève les yeux au ciel. C'est ridicule ! Il passe ses deux mains, bourrues et brutales, sur ses hanches. Remonte. Frôle ses seins, sent la courbe de sa poitrine. Un peu brutalement, il passe sur son dos, elle se cambre délicatement. Envoie son cul sur son bassin à lui. Il a un long frisson. Ce cul, son fils l'adore. Il peut comprendre pourquoi... Il glisse sur sa nuque, la tourne. Elle lui fait face maintenant. Elle le fixe un instant. Il hésite. Elle le voit. **"C'est bon ?  
\- Na."**  
  
Doucement, il glisse ses mains par devant. Cette fois, il sent la lourdeur de ses seins dans la paume de ses mains, quand il passe et écrase légèrement sa poitrine. Elle a baissé les yeux, enfin, elle mordille sa lèvre inférieure... Elle est enfin gênée. C'est ce qu'il attendait. Qu'elle apprenne de ses erreurs... C'est intimidant. Il est intimidant. Dans son rôle de flic, il fait un peu peur. Toute cette autorité qui émane de son vieux corps là. Elle frissonne en sentant ses doigts calleux. Quand il glisse à sa ceinture, qu'il enlève d'un mouvement rapide et agile, il touche sa peau chaude. Elle frémit. Elle a une petite moue disgracieuse. Il écarte légèrement ses jambes pour s'accroupir. Passer la main sur chacune de ses jambes, jusqu'à ses pieds. Il retire les lacets. Il fait ça bien. Il veut lui faire peur, lui faire prendre conscience de la gravité de ses actes ! Il doit la traiter comme une vraie délinquante. **"Tourne-toi, Jess."**  
Il ne lui reste plus qu'à remonter sur le dos de ses jambes. Il frôle. Il la sent frémir a travers le tissu léger. Il dessine sa fesse de sa...

On leur a appris à reconnaître ça. Surtout avec un pantalon si serré, impossible de rater sa fesse légèrement écartée. Oh c'est peu, mais en touchant, on sent très légèrement...

**" - Me dis pas que..  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Jess. Tu portes un plug à ton putain d'âge ?!" **

Il sait très bien que ce n'est pas de la drogue ou quoi. C'est pas ce genre de sale gamine. Et si, ce n'est pas de la drogue qu'elle a entre ses deux fesses... Alors... Oh bon sang. Il n'est même pas étonné. Plus vraiment. Quelle salope cette gamine. Il a un sourire qu'il efface pour avoir son air sérieux quand elle se retourne en reculant un peu.  
**" - Mphf. Arrête de juger !  
\- Bon sang, je juge pas.."** Elle s'est retournée vers lui avec sa moue de plus en plus boudeuse. Un peu honteuse aussi. Elle est écarlate. **"Je trouve ça déplacé, Jess. À ton putain d'âge. Et dans une manifestation ?  
\- Je..." ** Elle ne peut rien répondre. C'est bien le problème. Elle est prise à ses propres conneries. Il n'y a pas de justification logique à une telle attitude. Elle rougit un peu plus. C'était juste si bon, ce genre de conneries là... Un plug. Elle le portait parfois en cours. Son petit copain ne le savait pas, bien sûr. C'était son petit secret... **"C'est..  
\- Roh ferme ta gueule."** Il est plus brutal. Parce que sa main tremble d'envie. Il le sait, il le sait. Il se retient de tirer sur son sweat, le relever, dévoiler ses seins. Elle ne porte pas de soutien-gorge, il l'a senti. Il semble réfléchir un instant. Il devait lui faire comprendre qu'elle était totalement illogique. 

Elle était une putain de chienne cette gamine. Son fils la traitait de salope et elle aimait ça ! Il l'avait entendu. Il l'avait entendu gémir et quémander son dû de queue pendant qu'il l'insultait sous l'excitation. Elle ne pouvait pas ensuite se battre contre le putain de patriarcat comme la pire des connasses pudiques. Tout ça en portant un plug anal ! Non. Et taper un flic ! Il fallait qu'elle apprenne merde. Elle est si chaude. Il avale difficilement sa salive. C'est pour la bonne cause qu'il fait ça. **"Il va falloir l'enlever.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Le plug. T'es en cellule, tu l'enleves."** Il a la voix qui tremble légèrement.  
La gamine le sait. La gamine le sent. Elle pose ses mains sur ses hanches. D'un air fier et soudain bien plus tête à claque. Cette légère hésitation a suffit à lui redonner une grande envie de rébellion. Elle fronce les sourcils, agressive et sur la défensive. Il voit la bulle de chewing-gum éclater. Roh cette bouche... Elle ne va pas se laisser faire ! 

**" - Non.  
\- Jess.  
\- Non. Je l’enlèverai pas. T'as qu'à l'enlever toi-même hein. Moi je veux pas.  
\- Putain. Je vais pas venir t'enlever ton putain de plug. Sois pas une gamine. Tu veux être une adulte ? Assume les conséquences.  
\- Je croyais qu'une adulte se retrouverait pas là.  
\- Une adulte intelligente et responsable. Tu veux faire comme une adulte ? Enlève le.  
\- Non."**

La claque part toute seule. Elle est étonnée, la petite, de ce revirement de situation. Elle rougit un peu. Il a eu l'air un peu de perdre le contrôle. Il s'excuse. Il s'excuse de l'avoir baffée pour stopper son caprice, son manège... Elle grogne, d'un air si plaintif et victime. Bon sang, elle lui a fait du bien cette claque. Il fallait qu'elle ferme sa gueule !

Et pourtant, elle.. Couine. Il s'arrête dans sa lamentation d'excuses. À ce petit gémissement étouffé quand elle frotte sa petite joue, il comprend soudainement, qu'il n'a pas besoin de s'excuser. Elle aime ça. Cette gamine a aimé ça... Oh c’était pourtant seulement une petite claque. Comme une petite fessée. Mais la gamine est excitée. Juste l’interrupteur _"douleur légère"_ dans son cerveau programmé à un masochisme délicieux, et l'effet d'un plug bien enfoncé dans son petit cul, et elle est excitée. Elle n'en finit pas de l’étonner. D'être une telle dévergondée. Il a un sourire, totalement désespéré. Elle est excitée qu'un officier de police la gifle. Elle avait dû être excité qu'on la traite de petite pute, alors qu'elle faisait sa salope...

**"- T'en peux plus d'excitation ? Dis le.  
\- Ça te regarde pas.  
\- Bon dieu. Comment mon fils peut suffire à une petite obsédée comme toi.  
\- Il suffit pas."**

Elle se fait langoureuse. Un peu plus doucereuse. Elle a envie de tout ce qui peut se passer maintenant, il est quasiment sûr qu'elle mouille, sa gamine. Doucement, il la met face au banc. Il vient la courber un peu. Il s'est résolu à le faire. C'est la loi. Puis c'est comme une simple vérification hein... Elle se laisse faire. Étrangement. Dans un petit soupir même, ravie qu'au final, il soit obligé de le faire lui-même. La procédure qu'il se répète. C'est la procédure qui veut ça. Il baisse son pantalon sous ses fesses. Ça l'empêche de marcher. Un peu comme les lacets défaits au fond. Elle porte un shorty. Il peut voir la trace humide de sa mouille, entrejambe, avant qu'elle ne les serre presque pudiquement. Bien sûr, qu'elle mouille. Il peut même entrapercevoir le filet de cyprine sur sa cuisse nue. 

Il baisse le shorty. Il est relié à sa chatte par la mouille, salement. Putain ce cul. Jeune. Dodu, bien rond. Bien blanc aussi. Il a envie de croquer dedans. Il voit le petit bijoux du plug. Il a pas l'air si petit que ça, en réalité. Elle a posé les mains sur le mur au dessus du banc. Elle se cambre un peu. Il glisse ses doigts sur les fesses. En tire une, l'écarte, la prenant bien en main. Il bande. Il le sait. Ses autres doigts frôlent son trou pour attraper le bijou. Bon sang, cette gamine le rendait fou... Comment elle peut marcher avec ça, comme si de rien n'était.

 **" - Puce ?"** C'est inapproprié. Professionnellement parlant déjà. Mais ce surnom dans cette situation... Pourtant il a envie de la rassurer. Il n'a pas envie de l'appeler froidement Jess. C'est sa _puce_ **"Je vais l'enlever progressivement.  
\- Mpff... Nnh.. ouais ouais.."**

Il force un peu. Faire passer le bout le plus large va être le plus dur. Il voit son trou s'ouvrir, difficilement, pour laisser sortir la partie arrondie du plug. Assez épaisse mine de rien. Le trou est si bien étouffait autour. Il ne peut qu'imaginer avoir sa queue bloquée là, gobée par ce cul si gourmand... Ca doit être enivrant, délicieux, peut-être un peu douloureux pour elle, si la queue est épaisse et son cul serré... Il tient le plug encore en elle.. Le sent glisser hors de son fessier, doucement. Un peu sale, mais qui laisse son trou béant. Elle a gémit. Fort. Il a envie de cracher sur ce trou si bien ouvert, rosé, pour l'entendre gémir encore. 

Il pense même qu'elle a jouit. 

Et lui bande bordel. Comme un ane.  
La gamine halète un peu. Il l'entend gémir très doucement maintenant, avec son souffle haletant. **"Bordel c'est tout vide maintenant Rob ! T'es content ?"** Il ne sait pas. Il se sent.. Fou. Il a la tête qui tourne un peu. Il mord sa lèvre Inférieure. Putain ce cul... Il a envie de cracher dedans. D'y foutre la langue. De venir y glisser ses doigts remplis de bave et de la faire couiner comme la pire des salopes. De la voir se cambrer quand il ajoute des doigts, jusqu'à l'ouvrir avec son poings, puisqu'elle veut être remplie... Mais c'est une putain de mineure dans une putain de cellule. Il doit se calmer. Il doit se.. Il s'entend demander avec un petit air hagard : **"Tu voudrais que je le re-remplisse Jess ?  
\- Oui."**

Sa voix est petite. Si petite et légère, et fragile... La petite poupée se tourne un peu vers lui. Avec un sourire qui le défie... Bordel. Mais quelle salope. C’était .. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne. Elle ne peut pas se battre pour des droits féminins de merde en cherchant autant la queue... Il ne sait plus trop ce qu'il se dit. Il voudrait que ça ai un sens institutionnel. Mais ça n'en a pas. Il ne peut pas... Il ne peut pas dire non. Ce petit cul que son fils a déjà dû bien ouvrir, qu'il a vu nu dans la douche... Il ne peut juste pas s'éloigner et retourner bosser avec sa queue qui frotte contre son pantalon. Qui lui fait mal de bander autant sans être libérée. 

**" - Vas-y beau-papa Rob... Remplis moi hein. Je suis une adulte ou pas ?  
\- Non t'es une putain de gamine."** Il vient enfoncer deux de ses gros doigts. Sans prévenir. Elle a un hoquet de surprise. Oh ils sont rentrés.. Fort. Bien. Ils la fouillent. Il les a juste léché avant.. Il a son pouce qui frotte contre sa chatte. Il sent la mouille. Elle se cambre un peu, s'étirant en avant. Elle se dévoile encore plus. Il voudrait se retenir mais ses gémissements qui traversent sa petite voix fragile... Elle aime ça, sa putain de gamine, et lui il adore qu'elle soit encore si jeune, cette peau si blanche, cette chatte si pale.

 **" - Tu vois que t'es une petite pute..."** Il crache un peu, sa salive venant couler sur sa raie, jusqu'à ses doigts, qui s'enfoncent un peu plus. Il les écarte dans son trou, le dévoile mieux, bougeant dans un sourire. Si on le prend en train de faire ça.. Sa carrière est foutue. Sans doute sa vie aussi. Prison, détournement de mineur, abus d'autorité, attouchement, viol... Agression sexuelle. Il aura tout. Mais son regard brûlant.. Elle se tortille. Elle aime ça, elle en veut encore plus, elle bave un peu d'excitation, le souffle si haletant. Jess se retient un peu de crier. Oh c'est bon. Oh c'est bon ! Comme il bouge ses deux doigts.. Force de son pouce sur sa chatte. Sans l'atteindre vraiment. Comme il enfonce sans forcer, ses doigts.. La gamine est aux anges. C'est frustrant et en même temps si bon.  
 **" - Je suis une petite pute ?  
\- Oui.. Oui Jess. T'es une petite salope. T'aimes ça hein ? Être une petite salope.. Dis le. Dis le, bordel, que t'es ma petite salope..."** Et sentir sa bave chaude. Il retire ses doigts. Elle grogne un peu.  
Avant de sentir sa langue. Chaude. Qui vient d'abord doucement... Lécher son trou. Lentement, il passe dessus.. Recrache dessus. Et s'enfonce. Il a son nez qui frotte un peu sa raie, sa langue qui bave dans son cul. Qui s'étire, du bout, pour bien donner un petit coup sur sa paroi. C'est chaud, c'est humide, c'est sale, et elle couine. C'est nouveau. Personne ne l'a jamais léché là. Sa barbe frotte à ses fesses, elle se tortille, un peu chatouillée, mouillant encore plus. La bave a coulé jusqu'à sa chatte. Il lèche, suce, il donne des coups de langue déchaînés.. Elle gémit. Elle se crispe, elle vient enserrer sa langue dans son cul dans un petit hoquet. Oh bordel..  
 **" - Oh Rob j'aime.. Être une salope.. Oh merde ! Oh sa mère la pute..."**

Il se retire doucement. Elle a jouit. Encore.

 **" - Pas d'insulte, jeune fille."** Elle sent quelque chose qui frotte doucement à son trou. Pas beaucoup plus gros que son plug.. Juste un peu. 

**" - Qu'est-ce que tu fous Rob ?  
\- Monsieur le policier."** A être viré autant vivre ça à fond... Il joue du bout de la matraque sur son trou. L'enfonce très légèrement. Elle gémit.  
**" - Oh merde.. Oh bordel..**  
\- Pas d'insulte je t'ai dit." Enfonce un peu plus. Elle mord sa lèvre inférieure pour se retenir de couiner. Il veut enfoncer.. Il va.. Comme un jouet ? Sa matraque. Nnh..  
Et la matraque s'enfonce. Elle a le souffle coupé. C'est gros, c'est dur, c'est épais. Ça semble inénarrable et c'est bon ! Elle a un frisson intense.. Elle va jouir de nouveau. Putain c'est trop bon et chaud dans son cul trempé, et c'est.. Elle a les jambes qui tremblent légèrement, elle retient son souffle, ses gémissements, ses couinements, pour ne pas jouir immédiatement. Jouir salement.. Il glisse sa main sur son vendre. Joue avec le piercing, glisse jusqu'à son shorty juste descendu, rentre pour enfoncer sa main dans son sous-vêtement, ses doigts frôlent son bouton de plaisir, jouent avec sa fente. 

**" - Jouis, salope. Avoue que tu peux pas être un putain de féministe en étant une petite pute.. Allez Jess.. Arrête tes conneries."** Elle ferme les yeux, il fait bouger la matraque, de son autre main. Elle ne peut.. 

Elle jouit dans un petit cri, elle ne se retient pas, ne se retient plus, prise de petits soubresauts intenses de plaisir. Elle a du mal à tenir debout, elle a la tête qui tape, le cerveau vide, un bourdonnement dans les oreilles tellement c'est fort et intense... 

**" - Ce que tu veux Rob.. Je fais.. ce que tu veux pour avoir droit à ça.."**


End file.
